metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 7
and the baby in the ruins of an apparent Metroid lab in Area 7.]] Area 7, previously known as the second half of Phase 8, is an area on SR388. Phase 8 is the eighth explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and is very large, having been split into two separate areas in the remake. The section of Phase 8 corresponding to Area 7 is a dark set of caverns containing odd bubbles akin to those in Norfair on Zebes. This is where Samus Aran encounters the three remaining Omega Metroids in the game. There are no items in this area, as Samus should already have collected all of them. In Metroid: Samus Returns, the remake of Metroid II, the area is expanded and transformed into a laboratory. The music that is present in the first part of the E3 2017 trailer for the game plays in most of the area, titled "Chozo Laboratory" in Samus Archives Sound Selection. Like the original area, it contains three Omega Metroids. As Samus obtains her final power-up in Area 6, the Power Bomb (which did not exist in Metroid II), Area 7 contains no Chozo Statues. Chozo Laboratory 05.]] In the above image, several Chozo scientists are shown in a laboratory containing Larva Metroids. The picture heavily implies that the Metroids were created in this place. Evidence supporting this includes monitors showing Larva Metroids, X Parasites and capsules like those in the picture (many of which are broken and covered in substances seen in Metroid nests), present in the lab. An ambient theme from the ruined settlement of Area 1 plays in the section where this seems to have occurred, but is replaced with the standard Chozo Laboratory theme after all Omega Metroids in the area have been defeated. Additionally, the presence of the three Omega Metroids implies that they may have been some of the Metroids created at the facility that matured into their Omega stage. Sections of the laboratory are cold and contain snow. However, these areas are apparently not cold enough to kill Metroids as the baby can travel safely through them, indicating that they may have been used to render the Metroids sluggish. This is similar to how the Space Pirate Science Team built their Glacier One base in the Phendrana Drifts to render their Tallon Metroids sluggish for the purposes of controlling them. In addition to apparent Metroid research, the laboratory contains a high tech observatory with holograms showing what appears to be the solar system of SR388, similar to that of Tallon IV. Presumably, the facility was the center of scientific study for the Chozo colony on SR388. As a result, the facility contains several robotic security units such as Autoad, Autrack, Gunzoo, and Wallfires, as well as several unnamed robots in the background that do not function. Furthermore, some bodies of water and pipes built for unknown reasons can be found at certain parts of the laboratory. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Halzyn *Moto *Ramulken ''Samus Returns'' *Autoad *Autrack *Blob Swarm *Drivel *Gigadora *Gullugg *Gunzoo *Ramulken *Wallfire Metroids fought Both games *3 Omega Metroids Connecting areas *Area 6 (Phase 8) *Area 8 (Phase 9) Gallery M2 Phase 8-2 Map.png|Map of the second half of Phase 8 Phase 8-2 Omega Territory.gif|The Omega Metroid territory in Phase 8 Phase 8-2 Metroid Husk.gif|A Metroid husk in Phase 8 Phase 8-2 Omega 1.gif|An Omega Metroid in Phase 8 Phase 8-2 Omega 2.gif|Another Omega Metroid in Phase 8 MSR Chozo Memory 05.png|Chozo and Metroids in what is presumably the Area 7 laboratory in Chozo Memory 05 MSR Area 7 Map.png|Map of Area 7 Metroid Samus Returns Area 7 Observatory - Baby & Samus (Chozo Laboratory).png|Samus and the baby in the Area 7 observatory. MSR Chozo Laboratory or Area 7.jpg|Two Chozo statues with a holographic display MSR Omega Metroid.png|An Omega Metroid in Area 7 MSR under Omega Metroid.jpg|Another Omega Metroid in Area 7 MSR Area 7 Evolved Omega.jpg|The final Omega Metroid in Area 7 ru:Фаза 8 Category:Area 7